1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to novel halo-fusaric acid amides and to a method of preparing said compounds. This invention also relates to a method of using said novel halo-fusaric acid amides for the treatment of hypertension.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Fusaric acid is known to be a metabolism product produced by microorganisms, particularly vegetable germs. It has recently been discovered that fusaric acid will inhibit the production of dopamine-.beta.-hydroxylase, and hence might be useful in pharmacological preparations, except that it is quite high in toxicity. It would be quite desirable, therefore, to provide related derivatives of fusaric acid which are likewise characterized by dopamine-.beta.-hydroxylase inhibiting activity, but which have a reduced toxicity level.